1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a separator for a lithium secondary battery, a lithium secondary battery including the separator, and a method of manufacturing the lithium secondary battery including the separator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium secondary batteries are high voltage and high energy density batteries, and thus have applications in a wide variety of fields. For example, electric vehicles, including hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) and plug-in-electric vehicles (PHEV), operate at high temperatures, have long-term usability, and are able to charge or discharge a large amount of electricity, and thus require lithium secondary batteries having high-discharge capacity and improved lifetime characteristics.
A lithium secondary battery may be assembled by positioning a separator between a cathode and an anode. The separator may serve as a path for ions in the lithium secondary battery, and may directly contact the cathode and the anode to prevent a short circuit between the cathode and the anode.
Using a separator having a surface coated with an adhesive polymer to improve the binding strength to the cathode and anode may further simplify the manufacturing process of lithium secondary batteries.
However, the adhesive polymer may also block the pores of the separator, and thus may reduce air permeability of the separator and mobility of lithium ions, and consequentially may lower the performance of the lithium secondary battery. In addition, the surface of the separator coated with the adhesive polymer may be so sticky that the separator may adhere to itself, and therefore it may be difficult to roll or unroll the separator.